


Saw You in a Dream

by Cowardlykatz



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Blood Elf Rogue, F/M, Gender Neutral Reader/Blood Elf, M/M, Probably the weirdest combination of a reader insert for Anduin but whatever, updated version
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 21:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19934749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cowardlykatz/pseuds/Cowardlykatz
Summary: Stepping down from his horse, his mind began to plague his thoughts. Worrying thoughts. Thoughts that would earn a smack from his teacher for “Unnecessary daydreaming”. He didn’t process the elf walking right towards him, but he most definitely froze when they plucked a petal from his hair and giving him that same smile that made him fall so deeply in love.(Posted July 22 2019 - Beta'd April 1 2020)





	Saw You in a Dream

Son of Varian Wrynn. King of Stormwind. The golden child housed in a sheltered kingdom. The lion cub who carries a sword on his hip, blood has all but stained the righteous blade. The brick walls hold a limited supply of imagination for a child, and even little for a young king like Anduin. The royal library used to be one of the few safe places. Now it teaches him war, tactics, strengths and weaknesses of his enemies. He’s begun to fear the very contents and closes it before he gives the words a chance. He can still remember the days of asking so many burning questions about their enemies to the royal tutor. “Useless information!” Is what his teacher would spit at him and force him to focus on more “important matters for the soon to be king”. He’s never seen Trolls, Tauren, or Undead, but has seen the occasional neutral goblins that would sell their. . .wares in the main courtyard of Stormwind. He for sure has never seen a Blood Elf. “Similar in shape to a Night Elf,” is what his father told him many years ago. As a child he wanted to know more. What color are their eyes? Blood like the name suggests?

Silly, considering that he practically falls right into the glowing green eyes whenever the rogue smiles his way. Blood isn’t a color. It's the history. 

Anduin stops in the entrance to the royal library. He hasn’t been back in what feels like an eternity. The bookcases are clear of any dust thanks to the mages with their magical brooms and feather dusters that sweep the spines and floors. The smell brings back fond memories. Anduin is rather thankful of his father, he had many useful contacts and was able to secure history on Silvermoon and Blood Elf history just before his passing. Now the books sit on a table, waiting for the contents to be read once again. 

Spare time was spent on researching history, culture, archives and interests. He fought with himself, saying it’s just to make the rogue feel welcomed. Everyone else can tell that that is a big fat lie. The voice of his old teacher taunts him, “There are rules that a king must follow, for instance, a  _ human  _ partner to be by your side.” Human. Not an elf of any kind. It’s not his fault he can feel himself straying farther from the light. Besides, it would be the first in history for the two factions to combine. That’s what he’ll keep telling himself. Jaina understands. She has to. 

Anduin had never seen a hawkstrider in person. He recalls the paintings in a book on “Local Fauna of Quel’Thalas”, though he wasn’t expecting such an array of colorful feathers. The creature is rather docile and spooks just as easily, if not less, than a horse. The elf guides his hand to touch the soft feathers, surprised by how soft they were. Not too rough and oily. When the sun falls on the horizon, the golden feathers are a sight of wonder that takes his breath away. He has tasked the stable master to take extra care of the beast. It brings color to this dull city. 

It was morning when everything truly changed in Anduin’s already hectic life. A morning stroll through the town with the elf in tow. It has become a sort of routine of theirs, to discuss battle plans and what their contacts have found. Anduin led the way on his childhood stead, garbed in the Wrynn house crest. A white mane and white coat adorned with golden trinkets. The rogue, on the other hand, sat atop the hawkstrider that was now decorated in a golden plate with the Silvermoon crest and a symbol below it that is unfamiliar to any books that Anduin has gorged himself in for the past month. Perhaps a family crest, but with his luck the rogue would not speak any further about it. He doesn’t blame them. He’s read the tale many times. It would be cruel of him to mention anything about family. 

The bell tower rang out three times when the two reached the memorial site of Varian Wrynn. It still hurts. There’s that pain that echoes in his heart, aching and yearning for a gentle parental hand to guide him in these trying times. Kneeling in front of the large statue, Anduin begged for some kind of forgiveness for his wants and needs. He didn’t expect the kind gesture of the elf to kneel beside him, their head lowered and whispering in a language he could not grasp no matter how hard he tried to focus. The words sounded beautiful to his ears, ancient like a forest, but wise like a teacher. How can one sound like the very essence of Azeroth. Ah, he’s staring again. His face flushes and mumbles a small thank you to the elf. 

The last stop was sort of a spur of the moment. He hasn’t been over here since his mother died. Settling in a small corner of the city next to the protective walls is a beautiful tree with pink petals. His mother planted it right after Anduin was born. The gentle push of the wind sends petals gliding down to the ground. Anduin watched the elf jump down from the hawkstrider, closely noting the many details of the way they walk. It reminded him of royalty, head held high and graceful movements. Stepping down from his horse, his mind began to plague his thoughts. Worrying thoughts. Thoughts that would earn a smack from his teacher for “Unnecessary daydreaming”. He didn’t process the elf walking right towards him, but he most definitely froze when they plucked a petal from his hair and giving him that same smile that made him fall so deeply in love.

He wonders if his mother and father would be disappointed right now. To worry about the broken bloodline of the Wrynn family as he leans closer to plant a soft, tender kiss on what should be his enemy. Pulling away for a brief moment to caress their cheek and knowing full well that he would gladly rule with them by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> Fixed and updated!
> 
> Minor changes and one paragraph included. 
> 
> I've been wanting to fix this up for a while. I honestly just like the thought of faction switching.


End file.
